my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Roses (2013 TV series)
Synopsis Elise (Jane Li) had long time known that she was an adopted daughter. After getting adopted and moving to Manila, she went to an academy name North West Academy, in this school is where all the mysteries started to Elise, after she discovered that whenever she get angry, thorns of roses comes out of her hand, because of this she decided to find her real parents and ask them why she's like that... Cast *Jane Li as Elise Montenegro/Rose Buenafer = The adopted daughter of Samuel and Jackie Montenegro. She is shown to be an energetic and kind hearted young woman and throughout the series it is also shown that she's over possessive to red roses. She later realizes that whenever she's angry the vines of roses with thorns in it come out of her arms. Scared and curious she later ask parents if it ever happens to them, because of this situation she later tries to find her biological parents to know it secrets. *Raymond Sterling as Levy San Vicente = An orphan just like Elise, after being adopted by a rich couple and after that couple died, he got all the fortune that they left. It is later known that his memories of his past have been erased by a dark rose and in order to retrieved his memories he must find the red rose who will help him get his memories back, since the red rose is the only one that can defeat the dark rose. *Levy Lazaro as Marco De Silva = Levy's childhood best friend, after Levy left the orphanage no one knows what really happen to him that one day he just shown up by the front porch of Carlo de Silva of whom later adopted him. Unlike Elise who have a secret ability or Levy who loss his memories, Marco have nothing that he has problems on and that he's pretty normal. But as the series progress he will later have the ability to know the dark and red roses whereabouts. *Alexander Hendric as Stephen Dela Torre = After his parents death, he had lived his fullest effort in order for the company that his parents had established their whole life. *Glade Venefsukja as Mitos Enrique = A rich and handsome young man with a cold personality. He's first meeting with Elise is somewhat bad, but as the series progress he will come to like her, it is also known that he is the son of the dark rose. Supporting Cast *'Francisco Monte Claro' as Nathaniel Buenafer = Elise's homeroom teacher, at first Elise's impression of him is somewhat mysterious, but after a couple of days she come to realize that he's a good person. After knowing that Elise is an adopted daughter of the Montenegro, he comes to realize that Elise might be his long lost daughter Rose. *'Harold Dominguez' as Samuel Montenegro = The step father of Elise. After he and Jackie adopted Elise, they have treated her as if she was their own biological daughter. *'Hannah Mayson' as Jacqueline "Jackie" Montenegro = Step mother of Elise. She is caring and loved by many people. She later open a business of herself naming it "ELISE". *'Shomai Monteverde' as Neon = A magical creature that guide Elise. *'David Sanchez' as Inigo Montenegro = The real Elise's elder brother and the current Elise's step brother. At first he hates Elise for stealing his sisters name and life, but later on come to like her and treat her as if she was his biological sister. He is also known for being good in basketball. *'Gino Javier' as Yago Hernandez *'Jaime Sanchez' as Carlo De Silva Guest Cast *Isabelle Watson as Elise Montenegro = The biological daughter of Samuel and Jackie. She later died in the story after being diagnose of leukemia.